


Prom Night [re-do]

by hauntedxmemoriies



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedxmemoriies/pseuds/hauntedxmemoriies
Summary: Travis and Sal go to prom togetherI redid my prom night fic.





	Prom Night [re-do]

Sal was disappointed when Larry told him he was sick. He’d been looking forward to the dance, especially since Larry had helped design the decorations with Ash. Ash was lucky in that sense; she’d get to see people enjoy themselves with her own ideas. Still, Sal was sure to get a date for tonight, a date that happened to be Travis Phelps. While everyone else in his friend group disliked Travis, Sal was an optimistic guy, who believed he could change. Sal took a few minutes to put his hair up. He looked in the mirror at his red, irritated, scabbed and scarred face. His skin was sensitive and his pillow had a rough texture. If he moved enough, it’d cause his face to bleed, and it tended to all clot into scabs during the day. He tried to keep himself from picking at them. He wished he was a normal kid, with a mom, and a loving father. But it wasn’t time to dwell on his desires. No, he had to get ready. He wiped his face down with a damp, soft cloth to get rid of the lingering blood. He did the same with the inside of his prosthetic. Now was the fun part of every day, putting his eye in. First he rinsed off the cloth and used some warm water to clean his eyelids and eyelashes. He grabbed a tissue to wipe the drainage from the socket, looking at the tissue with a soft “Ew.” He put his eye in finally, and blinked a few times. While he was there, he might as well put his contacts in. He grabbed the container and carefully placed it in. He blinked again. He could actually see now. 

He heard a knock at the living room door. He felt a little panicky. He hollered out, “One minute!” He fastened his prosthetic to his face, and grabbed his flannel shirt to put it on. He quickly glanced over himself in the mirror. He especially liked the dress he’d borrowed from Ash, but that wasn’t anything new. They shockingly wore the same size in everything, even shoes, so Ash tended to steal his clothes too. He’d also taken the flannel from her, sort of as pay back for stealing one of his favorite shirts. Shaving his legs were definitely something he didn’t regret, it made his stockings look even better, and they felt much more comfortable. That tip was something he’d thank Ash for at the dance if he saw her. He opened the door and went out to the hall. 

“Hey Travis, thanks for agreeing to go with me. Ash is going with her crush, Larry’s sick, and Todd’s going to Neil’s prom.” Sal explained. Travis looked extremely nervous and sweaty.

“Uh, you look nice.” He said awkwardly. Sal nodded.

“Thanks. You too.” Sal grabbed Travis’s hand to walk to the elevator with him. They got in and Sal decided to speak up. “How are things at home?” He saw Travis smile out of the corner of his eye.

“Good. Mom and I are living together. We basically pushed my father out of the picture.” Sal was glad to hear that. 

The elevator dinged as they reached the main floor. They went out and Sal kept holding his hand to go outside. They started to walk to school. Sal could feel how sweaty Travis’s hands were. It was almost cute how nervous he was. They entered the building soon and Sal opened up the gym door. 

He took a minute to admire it. It was entirely cleared out for decorations. There were a few folding tables with food and drinks on them. Sal noticed the blue tint to the lights, something Ash had told him to expect. There were a few sea decorations, like fake pearls strung across the ceiling, blue table cloths, and even a few aquatic-looking fake plants scattered around here and there. He felt proud of his friends. He looks over to Travis, who wasn’t even looking, and instead was staring at Sal. Sal tilts his head.

“Are you alright?”

Travis just nods. Sal nods back, believing him and starting to bring him in, where he spotted Ash. He dragged Travis with him to his friend.

“Sal, hey. How’s—You brought him?” She asked skeptically. Sal gave a nod. Ash’s hand was wrapped around her date’s waist protectively. Ash already had her lipstick smudged and a big, black kiss mark on her cheek. Of course she’d brought Maple, it wasn’t surprising. In all honesty, they’d make a cute couple. 

“Before I forget, thanks for the tip. These are much more comfortable now.” He gestured to his stockings. Ash laughed and nodded.

“Is that my flannel?” She asked. 

“Yeah, loser, it’s mine until I get my Queen shirt back.” Sal laughed. Travis felt a little out of place, until they stopped talking, and Sal pulled him close. Travis tensed up. 

“Come on, dude, loosen up a little. Let’s dance.” Travis nodded, deciding if he didn’t have to talk it’d be better. But, he was wrong, more wrong than he’d expected. He was like a newborn fawn trying to walk when he danced, but unfortunately for him, and fortunately for Sal, the song changed to a slow one. Sal learned how to slow dance with Ash, and considering how much taller Ash was compared to him, he’d let her take the lead. He watched her feet that day, figuring out what she’d done. Maybe he could help guide Travis through it. 

Sal got his feet stepped on many times but it was a part of the learning process. The only real problem came in when Travis ended up pressed against Sal. He was frozen in place. It was an embarrassing thing to admit. 

Eventually they stopped, and sat down at one of the tables. Travis had to speak up, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

“Why did you choose me to go with specifically?”

“I like you Travis.”

It took a few more minutes for him to answer back.

“Why?”

That was a question Sal didn’t know the answer to. Why did he like Travis? He wasn’t the best guy to fall for, but Sal was a fool who fell in love too easily. Travis was a mess, but Sal liked that. He liked that there was someone out there that was more of a gay disaster than he was. A guy with pretty eyes and soft hair he wanted to touch. Lips he wanted to kiss, and a person he wanted to comfort when something went wrong. So why Travis in particular? He didn’t know.

“I don’t know why. I just do.” Sal finally answered, giving his hand a soft squeeze of reassurance. Everything would be okay. 

It was a few more minutes of sitting there before Travis excused himself to go to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes passed and Travis still wasn’t back. Sal had to go check on him. He was careful when opening the door. The stall door was shut but unlocked, and he could see Travis’s shoes. He heard that familiar voice come from behind the door in a mumble. Sal felt guilty. It was his fault, he drove Travis away, just like he did with everyone else in his life.

Travis took a few deep breaths and opened the stall, ready to go back to the gym and rejoin Sal again. 

Sal stood in front of the mirror with his prosthetic off. He looked behind him at Travis and grabbed his collar to pull him down to his level. 

“Travis, I love you.” Sal admitted. Travis didn’t know how to respond, but tried to rest his hand on the side of Sal’s face. Sal leaned into his touch, and pulled him closer to give him a quick kiss. 

It was nervous, unskilled, and brief. It lasted for a few seconds, until they both pulled away. Everything suddenly felt alright, just for a minute. But maybe just a minute was good enough for them.


End file.
